


Family Traditions

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kid!Fic, M/M, Stilinski-Hale Family, background melissa/sheriff, canon!verse, christmas socks, christmas trees, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about having a werewolf for a husband and a werewolf child was that you never knew what you might come home to. Evidenced by the fact that when Stiles just got out his car one evening, he was immediately tackled by a worried ten-year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

The thing about having a werewolf for a husband and a werewolf child was that you never knew what you might come home to. Evidenced by the fact that when Stiles just got out his car one evening, he was immediately tackled by a worried ten-year old.

‘Papa, something’s wrong with Dad,’ Joshua said before racing back into the house.

Stiles sighed and followed him into the house. He wasn’t too worried. The statement ‘something’s wrong with Dad’ could mean anything.  It might mean that Derek was frowning over a new recipe or that he was simply ignoring Joshua’s demand to do a full shift so the boy could brush his fur. The really serious stuff simply  didn’t happen anymore.

‘Hurry up,’ Joshua urged him when Stiles took his time taking off his coat and shoes. ‘You have to do something. Dad’s been up there since I got home and he won’t let me in. He just told me to get downstairs and watch cartoons. I was allowed to have two classes of Coke. There’s also this creepy ticking noise.’

That was a little strange. Young werewolves and sugar didn’t really go well together, so there was a limit to what Joshua was allowed. It also explained why the boy couldn’t stand still for more than a second.

‘I’ll go talk to him. What do you want for dinner?’

‘There’s lasagna in the oven.’

Well, thank god for that, Stiles thought, as he walked up the stairs. He was exhausted and he probably just would have ordered take-out. He saw the door of the upstairs study opening a crack before he’d even reached the landing.

‘You’re not allowed in either.’

‘Okay. Can you at least give me an indication that you’re not a pod-person? Because that’s what our son seems to think.’

Derek rolled his eyes.

‘Allowing him another glass of Coke was the only way I could get him to leave me in peace. And pod-people don’t exist, Stiles. I’ve told you that before.’

‘You also told me that vampires weren’t real, once. Boy, how wrong were you.’

Stiles  had reached the study and took in husband’s scowl.

‘There is no way you’re eyebrows could do that, if you’d been taken over.’ He lightly stroked his fingers over the hairy face attachments. ‘Hi.’

‘Hey,’ Derek said, his face softening and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. ‘I’m fine, really. It’s a surprise for you guys. Can you heat up the lasagna? I’ll be down in fifteen.’

Stiles placed a light kiss on Derek’s nose. His husband was adorable sometimes.

‘Fifteen minutes. After that we’ll break down the door and drag you out.’

After Derek assured him that ‘yes he would really be down in fifteen, no need to plan a rescue mission, Stiles’, he went back down stairs. Stiles was more than a little amused. Derek was terrible at keeping secrets, especially from his family. He’d let slip his plan to propose a week in advance and he hadn’t been able to keep their honeymoon destination quiet for more than three days.

He walked into the kitchen and found an anxiously pacing Joshua.

‘Dad’s fine,’ Stiles reassured him, ‘he’s just planning a surprise for us.’

The boy’s shoulders immediately relaxed.

‘If I can get him to spill before the end of dinner, can I stay up late?’ he asked with a grin. Stiles nodded, because why not? It had become a kind of game: Who could get Derek to fess up first. So far it was Stiles, but Joshua wasn’t that far behind. The fact that Derek couldn’t keep a secret from them, was no secret at all.

Tonight, however, Derek stood his ground and Joshua went to bed at the normal hour with a determined look  on his face.

‘You realize he’s going to start scheming now, right?’ Stiles told Derek, when they got ready for bed.

‘I know. Let him scheme. I’m an expert at parrying them.’

Stiles snorted as he got under the covers and burrowed into his husbands side.

‘No, you’re not. You suck at it.’

The fact that Derek didn’t answer him, but merely smiled, worried Stiles a little.

~

It was a full moon and his boys were out running together. Stiles had spent most of the night doing research for a pack in Washington State. He’d been reading about yetis the entire night, which wasn’t as fun as it sounded. He’d eventually abandoned his books and decided to ride to the preserve a little earlier than usual. He would get hot cocoa for the werewolves on the way.

When he pulled up in his usual waiting spot, he looked out of the window to see if maybe they’d heard him. A feeling that he hadn’t felt in a long time crept over him. It was the feeling of being watched. He looked out of his window again, this time into the shadows. There didn’t appear to be anything there.

He slowly got out of the car, ears straining for the smallest sound. It had snowed and there was a thick layer of it covering the forest floor. All sounds would be muffled. Still peering into the shadows, he stepped around the car, hearing only the crunch of the snow under his boots. For a few seconds he stood perfectly still, his breath held.

Something flew past his head, and smashed against the passenger side window. Surprised Stiles examined the flattened white globe. A snowball. Someone had thrown a snowball at him.

He quickly jumped to the side when he saw another one coming right at him.

‘This means war!’ he shouted. He heard an answering giggle only a few feet away.

He was going to kill them for scaring him like this. He quickly ducked behind a tree and started making a little pile of snowballs. After making about a dozen, he was confident he had enough for a rapid fire attack on Joshua. He aimed at were the giggle had come from. He heard an indignant squeak and quickly threw another.

His sole focus was to get as many hits in with this known target. Unfortunately, that made him forget there was another. He was reminded of that when a handful  of snow was shoved down the back of his pants.

Screaming, he turned around, to find himself face to face with a smirking Derek. He tackled his husband to the ground and started piling snow on the asshole’s face. Who was still laughing.

A war cry was growled out behind him and then there was a weight on his back. He fell forward. He caught himself just in time to not smash his face into Derek’s.

‘Hey, Joshua,’ he groaned out, ‘if you get off of my back, there’s hot chocolate in the car.’

The weight immediately disappeared. Stiles got up and brushed himself off as well as he could.

‘Great, now I’m cold and wet,’ he complained to Derek.

‘Don’t worry,’ the werewolf whispered by his ear. ‘I’ll warm you right back up, when we get home.’

Well, that was alright then.

~

They were back at the preserve a few days later. This time they came with axes. The Sheriff and Melissa were there as well. They did this every year. They came to the preserve to pick out their Christmas trees. The three men would cut them down, while Melissa distracted Joshua from the fact that he wasn’t allowed to use an axe.

Apparently his son had found the perfect tree on the full moon, so Stiles let him lead the way. The boy ran out in front them excitedly. He felt Derek grab his hand and he linked their fingers together as best he could with the gloves.

‘It’s over here. Come on! Hurry up!’

When they reached him, Joshua was running circles around one of the trees. The tree was nice and full, nearly all the way to the top. It was also exactly the right size for their living room.

‘You were right. It is perfect,’ Stiles said.

Joshua let out a whoop and made room for his dads to cut down the tree.

‘Any other perfect trees around here?’ the Sheriff inquired.

‘Yes. This way,’ and with that the boy was off again.

‘You know, I’m a bit surprised,’ Stiles grunted out, swinging his axe into the tree.

‘About what?’

‘You actually managed to keep a secret from me and Joshua for more than two weeks. I’m a little proud of you and also a little worried, because who knows what else you might start to plan now.’

‘It’s actually been more than six months.’

Stiles nearly let the axe fly out of hand. Six months? How on earth had Derek managed to keep the fact that he had a secret quiet for almost six months?

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

‘Are you sure you’re not a pod-person?’

‘Did I seem like a pod-person last night?’

Derek certainly had a point there.

‘Will you at least tell me when we’ll get our surprises?’ Stiles pleaded, he made his eyes extra wide. He thinks he even manages to tear up a little.

‘I was planning on giving them to you after we’d set up the tree.’

‘Well, let’s get back to chopping it down then,’ Stiles said, feeling pretty good about having gotten this much information out of him.

~

The living room had to be rearranged a little, to fit the tree in. But after fifteen minutes of pushing pulling and some creative cursing, the tree was up.

‘Alright,’ Stiles said, clapping his hands. ‘Let’s get to decorating this thing.’

Their tree would never win any prizes, but Stiles loved it. Half the decorations were hand-made. Most by the pack on their attempts at craft-bonding-nights, and some were made by Joshua. There were also a couple decoration Stiles and Derek had been given by the Sheriff, for their first Christmas as husbands. The decorations had belonged to Stiles’ mother. The tree topper was an angel Cora had sent them, when she was still living in South America.

When they were done, they all took a few steps back to admire their handy work.

‘We really outdid ourselves this year,’ Derek said.

‘Come on, Dad. We have to put on our sweaters so Papa can make us hot chocolate.’ The boy grabbed for Derek’s hand and started pulling him up the stairs. Stiles watched his two wolves go with a smile.

It had become a tradition. Stiles would find the ugliest Christmas sweaters in existence, and after decorating the tree they would put them on and drink hot chocolate. Derek didn’t understand how wearing those horrifying sweaters was a reward for all their hard work, but Stiles explained to him it was the spirit of the thing.

‘Papa! Papa! Daddy’s going to give us presents!’ Joshua yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

‘I know,’ Stiles nodded gravely, ‘but for you to get them, you have to sit on the couch and let me finish the cocoa.’

The boy ran to the living room. There was an ‘oomph’ where he’d probably launched himself at Derek.

When Stiles walked into the room, their son was curled up into Derek’s side, toying with the little bell that was attached to his sweater. The man couldn’t help but smile. It was absolutely adorable. His big growly husband and their little hyperactive son, the picture of domestic bliss.

He handed out the mugs of cocoa with marshmallows, and leaned into Derek’s other side. He looked up at his husband, making his eyes as big as he could.

‘Presents?’

‘You’re just as bad as him,’ Derek said with a nod to the little boy, who was doing his best to make a puppy-face that rivalled Scott’s.

Derek fished three packages out of a plastic bag. Joshua had ripped his open, before Stiles had even received his own.

‘Look, Christmas socks,’ he said. He quickly pulled of the ones he wearing to replace them with the new pair. They were pretty awesome. They had a little wolf with a Santa hat on them, running through the snow.

Stiles opened his own gift and his mouth dropped. His had a fox and a wolf on it, chasing each other, with Christmas trees in the background.

‘Derek, did you make these?’

Derek nodded. His ears were a little red and Stiles just had to kiss him. It was only a quick press of their lips, but their son thought it was too much, apparently.

‘Eew, stop being gross. Open yours now, Dad.’

Derek’s socks were pretty plain next to Stiles’ and Joshua’s. They were dark blue with a little white border on the top. Stiles simply shook his head, but their son was a little more vocal about his disapproval.

‘Why are yours so boring?’

‘Because I wanted to have enough time to finish yours and Papa’s.’

The boy squinted his eyes, clearly not pleased with that answer. He grabbed his mug and started fishing out the little marshmallows and dumping them into Derek’s mug.

‘What are you doing, Josh?’

‘Well, you can’t have boring socks and almost no marshmallows.’

Derek smiled and kissed the top of the boy’s head.

Stiles hid his grin in his mug. With a werewolf for a husband and son, there were a lot of surprises, most of them were good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
